To Make You Feel My Love
by xxTaintedLullabyxx
Summary: Rory Marshall's your average young adult, sort of.  When her brother is killed in action and she's taken in by the Cullens, to be married to one of them, her true identity is revealed along with a troubled past.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so my story's going to start with Aurora and Corwin moving to Forks around mid-March, after the Cullens move back to town years after Breaking Dawn. Story is written in Aurora's point of view.

* * *

"Cory why are we moving? I like it here." I asked my brother as we were packing to move to Forks, Washington.

"Rory, we've been here for too long, do you want the Colonel finding us?"

"No, you're right, but why Forks?"

"Well you got to pick last time and Edward lives there."

"Seriously? I miss Eddie."

"I still can't believe he lets you call him that."

"I think he secretly likes it."

We were laughing and having a great time.

* * *

A month later we were all settled in Forks, and a week after that Corwin had been deployed to Iraq. I pleaded with him to stay, but he had to go. He had been gone for two months now. Edward stopped by almost every day to see how I was doing and to keep me company. It was now July and I was making breakfast when I heard an abrupt knock on my door.

I opened it to reveal a man in uniform.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm looking for Aurora Marshall."

"That would be me, may I ask what this is concerning?"

"I am sorry to infrom you of this, but Sgt. Corwin Ross passed away. You were listed as his next of kin."

"What? How did this happen?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but that's classified. I'm sorry for your loss, have a nice day."

And with that he just walked away. I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number, I knew he was with Bella but this was important.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"Edward, I know you're with Bella but I need you. Now."

"I'm on my way."

He hung up and I dialed another number.

"Jimmy, it's Aurora Marshall, I need a favor."

"Anything."

"My brother was killed in Iraq and they won't tell me how, the man said it was classified. I need to know what happened."

Edward didn't even knock, he just walked in. I held up a finger to signal him that I'd explain in a minute.

"Aurora, you still there?"

"Yeah Jimmy."

"I need his name."

"Sgt. Corwin Ross."

"Alright yeah, I got it right here. It seems that he was on a special op to rescue P.O.W.'s in Somalia."

"But he was deployed to Iraq."

"Yes, then he went to Somalia and was killed by a war lord, personally. Aurora it wasn't pretty. He was tortured for days and dismembered."

"Thanks Jimmy."

I hung up the phone and collapsed, luckily Edward caught me. He picked me up and laid me on the couch.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"Corwin."

"What about him?" Edward really looked scared now. By this time I was hugging my knees, rocking back and forth.

"Tortured. Dismembered. Somalia." I couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"Oh my God Rory, I'm so sorry.

Edward stayed with me for the next few days. He held me while I just laid in my bed and cried. Four days after I found out about Cory, he finally interrupted my depression.

"Rory, we need to talk. Cory and I had an agreement that if anything was to hapen to him you'd stay with my family, and marry one of us, so you'd be safe."

"I know. When are we leaving?"

"In a couple of hours, why don't you take a shower while I make the arrangements?"

"Okay, and Edward."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I took a shower while he made a bunch of phone calls. The realator, gas company, electric, company, water company, etc. His last call was to Carlisle.

"Hey, I'm bringing Aurora today."

"That's great."

"Yeah she actually talked today, she's still depressed, but at least she's not catatonic anymore."

"Oh, such good news, do you think she'll be alright?"

"It's too soon to tell, he was all she had. Until this morning she'd only spoken six words since she found out what really happened, and I believe it will haunt the both of us forever."

"That's sad to hear, but be sure that she knows she has us."

"Yes, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Um, Edward?" I said coming out of my bathroom in a towel.

"Yeah Rory?"

"I love you and all, but I kinda need to put some clothes on, preferably in private."

"Right, sorry."

I got dressed and packed some things, Edward and one of his brothers would be coming back tomorrow for the rest of it. We left, and headed off to my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes we pulled into a long driveway leading to a huge white house. We grabbed my things and started up the front porch.

"Man Edward you drive like a maniac. Where'd you get your license, a cereal box?" I said.

"Hey that cereal box was DMV certified!"

We had to stop to laugh at that one, after a couple of minutes he spoke again.

"No one's home right now, they're all out playing baseball."

"Awsome. Oh my God! Your piano is beautiful, do you mind?"

"Of course not, you're always welcome to play, since we don't really have room for yours too. Would you mind if I listened?"

"I think I can manage."

I sat down at Edward's piano, and started to play "The Storm" by Garth Brooks.

_She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs_

_Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past_

_It struck without a warning or did she just ignore the signs_

_In those dark clouds forming behind her silver lines_

_Then the door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain_

_And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane_

_Oh she's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore_

_She's alive but can she survive the storm_

_A broken jewel box dancer lies in pieces down the hall_

_She's finding out the answers don't change nothing at all_

_It's time that she stopped searching for who's to blame or what went wrong_

_The only thing for certain is he's gone, she's got to move on_

_Then a door will slam like thunder and the tears they fall like rain_

_And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane_

_Oh she's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore_

_She's alive but can she survive the storm_

_Someday days just roll on by without a gray cloud in the sky_

_She keeps telling herself "I will make it on my own"_

_And her friends, they've all gone back to their lives_

_Thinking she will be alright_

_As she races through the night to make it home_

_Then the door it slams like thunder and the tears they fall like rain_

_And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane_

_Oh she's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore_

_She's alive but can she survive the storm_

_She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs_

_Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past_

I finished as a single tear fell from my face. Edward was speechless, I wasn't lucky enough though. A man approached us from the open back door.

"You were wonderful." he said.

I bolted upstairs to the room Edward had shown me and I cowered on the floor in the far corner.

"What'd I do?" the man asked Edward.

"Jasper you idiot, she has issues with people. Cory said she had a rough childhood. Hell I knew her for three months before she'd even say hi to me."

They both ran up the stairs to my room.

Edward came over by me, while Jasper stood in the doorway.

"Rory, are you alright? Jasper didn't know and he wants to apologize."

I nodded and Jasper came and sat infront of me.

"I'm so sorry, no one told me you didn't like to be listened to. Can you ever forgive me?"

I nodded once more and hugged him, something that shocked Edward as much as it did myself. After and awkward silence he spoke.

"Jasper this is Aurora Marshall, Rory, Jasper is the one you're going to marry."

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes, but not until you're ready." Jasper replied for him.

I gave him a thankful smile and they left me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

After the rather awkward incident of meeting my fiance, I decided I needed to clear my head. Edward and Jasper went to my house and got the rest of my things. I went to the garage and climbed in the back of my pick up truck. Placing my hand on the security scanner and entering my pin code, I retrieved two samari swords from the toolbox.

I made my way to the back yard and started practicing. A very buff man approached me and I just looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, I was wondering if you could use a partner?"

I thought about it for a moment, nodded and threw him one of the swords, which he caught easily. Emmett was a rather good opponent. We had been battling for about an hour when a woman yelled "Time out!"

Emmett and I both stopped and looked at her.

"Yes Esme?" he asked.

"Aurora has a visitor. It's your father dear."

I started panicking and just stared at her when Cory's father, along with everyone else walked out the back door.

"Well hello dear, I've come to take you home." the Colonel said.

I crossed the back yard to him, and had him pinned to a tree, the tip of my sword to his throat as they all stared in horror.

"Leave!" I ordered.

"So this is how you treat your father after two years?"

"You're not my father!"

"Aurora calm down." Jasper had his hand on my shoulder and instantly I felt a surge of calmness wash through me. I fought it and turned back to the Colonel.

"Oh, you run away with that good for nothing son of mine for two years and now I find you here the little whore that you are."

"Colonel, sir, leave now. I swear if I ever see you again you will get your wish and I will kill you without a second thought."

"Fine." and with that he left.

Everyone's eyes were still on me as Jasper walked towards me. A telekenetic feild erupted from within me, sending him flying into a boulder. He got up and tried once again to reach me, resulting in deep lacerations anywhere the feild touched him. He backed away slowly and charged at me full force finally making it past my feild. He hugged me tightly and kissed me passionately, causing my feild to disappear as I snapped out of my rage.

I gasped at the sight of Jasper, who had released me, standing before me covered in his own blood. I placed a hand on his cheek, and instantly all of his wounds began to heal, leaving behind thin scars.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." I said walking back inside and standing in the middle of the living room.

"Rory-" Edward started, but I cut him off.

"Edward I'm fine, just let me do this."

Everyone crowded around me as I started my story.

"Okay, this will be a lot easier if no one interrupts, especially in my thoughts or emotions. Yes, I know your secret. I have for a while, I guess I'll start at the beginning. My mother died shortly after giving birth to me, on my seventh birthday my father was murdered. I had no remaining family so I went to live with my father's best friend Colonel Duke Ross. I didn't think it would bee so bad because I would have Cory.

"The very night of my father's murder, the Colonel took me in. When we got to his home he took me to the basement, he said that every little girl needed to know how to defend herself. At first I agreed, but he didn't stop there. He kept training me, I tried to refuse every time, but he threatened to kill Cory. When I was seventeen, Cory came home early from work one night, he heard us in the basement. He stood up to his father and defended me. The Colonel beat him half to death and just walked away, he went to bed. I packed all of our things as quietly as I could and carried Cory to his car, as he was still unconcious.

"We've been running ever since.

"I have ten years Marine combat and weapons training. The Colonel taught me to use one hundred percent of my brain, which is how we were able to hide for so long. You see in that other ninety percent of the brain that normal people never use, lies the powers of telepathy and telekenesis. I guess when Cory died I was so depressed I let my defenses down, enabling him to find me.

"On my eighteenth birthday I found out that I am a Protectress, which is how I got my gift of healing. It is also how I know that you're all vampires, and your specific gifts. I'm surprised I was able to hide it from Edward for so long."

"That explains how in your catatonic state I was able to hear your thoughts." he said.

"So that is why I never talk to people, I'm afraid that if I do the Colonel will go after them. But I should warn you, he might be back."

"You poor dear." Esme said hugging me.

Edward introduced me to everyone, then I went up to my room to call Jimmy, Jasper followed me.

"Aurora, do you mind if I come in?"

"No, you can call me Rory. Just be quiet I have a phone call to make, then we can talk."

"Okay Rory."

I dialed Jimmy's number.

"Pentagon, Jimmy Hathaway speaking."

"Jimmy, it's Rory, put the Chief on."

"Ah Miss Marshall, right on time." the Chief said.

"On your cue Chief."

"Go."

It took me nearly twelve minutes before I was able to gain entrance to the Pentagon's mainframe.

"I'm in. Great progress, I'll send Jimmy my report."

"Same time next week?"

"Sure thing Chief, bye."

"Goodbye."

I hung up and logged off of my computer, taking a seat on my bed next to my future husband.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll bet you're confused right?" I asked him.

"Very, what was that?"

"I just hacked the Pentagon mainframe in under twelve minutes."

"Okay?" I had to laugh at the utterly confused look on his face.

"I have a contract with the Pentagon, I'm their Network Security Consultant. So basically I hack their system and tell them what they're doing wrong."

"But you're only twenty."

"And the best damn Computer Forensics Expert in the continental U.S."

"You're just full of surprises. Is there anything else I don't know?"

"Lots."

Jasper proceeded to ask me a ton of questions, but luckily I was saved by my phone ringing. I looked at the clock, it was nearly eleven at night.

"Who could be calling me this late?" I saw Luke's name on the Caller I.D. "Sorry Jasper I gotta take this."

"No problem."

"Yeah Luke?"

"Rory, have you seen Shane?"

"No I haven't, what happened?"

"I don't know he's just gone, can you activate the gps in that watch you gave him? He never takes it off."

"No, he has to do that, hold on my screen's flashing."

I walked over to my computer which was flashing a bright red message, then a map appeared with a pulsating dot.

"Luke, he just activated it. It says he's outside of Port Angeles, not far from here. I'll get him you make arrangements to get here."

"Alright, please find him Rory."

"I will I gotta go."

I hung up and grabbed my jacket, forgetting Jasper was still there. I walked right into him on my way downstairs.

"What's going on?"

"No time to explain, here you can drive I'll navigate." I said tossing him my truck keys. We hurried downstairs and everyone's attention turned to us hurring towards the door.

"Shit!" I yelled stopping in my tracks.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"The signal's coming from underground, we have to hurry."

"And where are you two going so late at night?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face.

"No time." was all I said before we ran out the front door and hurried down the driveway to my truck.

"Alright, stop the truck, we're close." I said as we were still on the highway on the outskirts of Port Angeles. There was a forest on the side of the road. "This way, a hundred yards max, can you feel anything?"

"Fear, very faintly, this way."

I followed Jasper deeper into the forest and saw a patch of dirt surrounded by grass. I dropped to my knees and we both dug, and found an unconcious Shane under four feet of dirt. Jasper drug him out of the grave as I placed my hands over his heart.

"No! Shane please wake up please!"

After about five minutes he started coughing.

"Thank God!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Aunty Rory, you saved me! I knew you would."

"Shane, this is my good friend Jasper, I have to go call your dad."

I walked away to call Luke while Shane turned to Jasper.

"Hi, you like her don't you?" he asked, causing Jasper to laugh.

"Yes Shane, more than you'll ever know."

"Luke, I've got Shane."

"Thank heavens! Is he alright?"

"Well he was buried alive but we got to him in time, I'm pretty sure he's okay but I'll have Carlisle check him out just in case."

"Thanks Rory, I knew I could count on you. I'm boarding a plane right now, I should be there sometime tomorrow."

"No problem, I'll text you the address."

I hung up and walked back to the guys.

"Shane your dad's on his way, you can stay with us for now."

"Okay."

We got in the truck and Jasper made a u-turn heading back to Forks.

"We should have Carlisle look at him to be safe."

"Wait, are you sure you're not Edward?"

We both laughed and Shane just looked confused.


	5. Chapter 5

When we pulled up in the driveway Carlisle was already on the porch waiting for us.

"Alice said you'd need me."

"Yes Carlisle, this is Shane. He was buried alive, I want to make sure he's alright."

Carlisle finished up with Shane soon enough and said he was fine, he just needed to rest.

"Hey Shane, I'll bet you're hungry?" I asked after introducing him to everyone.

"How did you know?"

"Because you're always hungry. How about my world famous pancakes?"

"With blueberries?"

"Hey, don't go spoiling my secret ingredient to everyone."

Everyone laughed and I made Shane some of my "secret" blueberry pancakes and gave him a bath. We had just got into bed when Jasper was coming to check on us, but stopped outside the doorway listening to us talk.

"So aunty Rory, what's going on with you and Jasper?"

You know for an eight year old kid he's pretty observant.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the way he looks at you, I think he loves you."

"Maybe."

"Do you love him back?"

"You know what Shane, I think I do. Now let's get some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight. I love you aunty Rory."

"I love you too Shane."

I woke up alone the next morning. I couldn't find Shane. I ran downstairs and found him playing video games with Emmett.

"Aunty Rory you're awake."

"Sure am, you hungry?"

"Nope, Rosalie made me some waffles. They were amazing!"

"That was very nice of her." I said mouthing a 'Thank you' to her. She just smiled back at me.

We all hung around all day playing video games. When Emmett finally beat me Jasper put his arm around my waist.

"Hey, can we talk upstairs?" he whispered in my ear.

"Sure." I followed him up to his room and closed the door behind me. "What's up?"

"Well I figured since we are to be married that you should have this." He pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was beautiful with a white gold band and a large circular diamond in the center with three smaller ones on each side. "It's nothing big, it was my grandmother's and I wanted you to have it so that maybe you wouldn't feel you were being forced into this."

"Jasper it's beautiful, and I know that no one's forcing me to marry you."

"Aurora Marshall, I know we've only known each other for a short while, but I feel I've known you a lifetime. I've been waiting for you for too long, you complete me, and I love you. Will you be mine for eternity, officially?"

"Yes Jasper, I love you too!"

He put the ring on my finger and gave me the most passionate kiss.

"We should get back down there before they come looking for us."

"Yeah."

He gave me one last sweet kiss and we walked downstairs hand in hand as everyone applauded us.

"Aunty Rory, why is everybody clapping?" Shane asked.

"Because Jasper and I are getting married."

"I knew it!"

We all laughed, until Emmett broke it up.

"Hey kid I want a rematch!"

We all resumed our laughter, louder than ever, then the doorbell rang.

"I got it." I said running to the door.

I opened it to see Luke, and his brother Matt, more commonly known as my ex-fiance.

"Luke, Shane's in the living room kicking Emmett's ass at Super Smash Brothers."

"Thanks, sorry Matt, you're on your own."

I walked out onto the front porch, closing the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Bullshit!"

At this point everyone came out to find out what was going on, Jasper standing protectively by my side.

"What do you want Matt?"

"Rory I'm sorry, I want you back."

I just started laughing.

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say for yourself? And if you haven't noticed, I'm engaged." I said holding up my left hand.

"Engaged, to who?"

"Me." Jasper spoke up, putting a protective arm around my waist.

"You've got to be kidding me. You and this loser?"

"Jasper is not a loser!" Shane screamed, making his way to the front of the crowd. "He's been better uncle to me in the last few hours than you've ever been and he loves her."

"Shane stay out of this!" Matt yelled turning back to me. "I always thought it'd be me by your side, not this guy."

"You had your chance. You left me standing at the altar alone to tell our friends and family that you didn't even love me enough to show up to your own wedding. And your grandmother had a heart attack, remember?"

"I wasn't ready."

"Yeah well you picked a pretty convenient time to realize you weren't ready. Like it or not, I'm marrying Jasper and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." he said storming off as the rest of us went back inside. Jasper took me upstairs to calm me down.

* * *

A/N: So for some reason it won't let me paste the link up here for the ring, not sure why.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The *'s indicate change in P.O.V. and the [ ]'s indicate thoughts.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Matt's 'threat' if you could call it that. We had all forgotten. Currently I was watching a football game waiting for everyone to return from hunting, Renesme was with me but she's not exactly the sharpest crayon in the crayon box if you catch my drift. Something hit Renesme in the back of the head, before I could figure out what I was gagged with some type of drug.

I awoke, chained to a wall in some basement, and I couldn't move. I started crying and saw someone approach me with a knife.

"Well someone's finally awake. Hello Rory, yeah I know, a bit extreme, but I couldn't take any chances."

"Matt! Why?"

"Well that's simple, I can't let you marry that arrogant jerk, so I'll just hold you captive until you agree to be mine."

"NEVER!"

"Suit yourself, goodnight."

He turned off the light and went upstairs, locking the door behind him. What was I going to do? No one knew where I was, and Matt had given me some kind of paralytic drug.

* * *

*Jasper's P.O.V.*

"Jasper calm down your moods are driving us crazy." Alice yelled at me.

"I'm sorry I'm just so worried."

"I know, we all are."

We had come back from hunting and no one was here, or so we thought. We found Renesme unconcious on the floor, but no Rory. We were brainstorming on where she could be, or who might have taken her.

"Rory, I hope you're okay."

*Edward's P.O.V.*

[Edward!]

"Rory?"

"Where?" Jasper asked me.

"You didn't hear her scream?"

"No."

[Edward!]

[Rory?]

[Yes thank God! Why didn't you answer the first time?]

[I thought I heard it out loud.]

* * *

*Rory's P.O.V.*

[Well see what you get for thinking.]

[Jesus, you disappear and you still feel the need to insult me?]

[I didn't disappear, Matt kidnapped me so I couldn't marry Jasper.]

[Where are you?]

[I don't know. I'm chained to a wall in some basement. He gave me some kind of paralytic drug, so make sure you bring the antidote.]

[How are we supposed to find you?]

[Go up to my room, my computer should be flashing, I just activated the gps.]

[Okay hang on.]

[Hurry, I'm not sure what he's planning.]

Thank God they were coming to my rescue. Right after I finished my 'conversation' with Edward I heard the door open upstairs. Matt was coming down with an evil grin on his face.

"Hello my love, comfortable?"

"No."

"Well I think I can help you, it's time to have some fun."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh you'll see."

He walked over to me placing a hand on my cheek, then he kissed me. I tried to fight it, but I still couldn't move. Now he had my shirt ripped open and my pants unbuttoned. He was about to take them off when he was pulled off of me. I was crying so hard I couldn't even see who did it.

"Rory are you okay?"

"Jasper?"

"It's me, let's get you out of here."

He broke the chains that held me and fixed my pants. Then he gave me his shirt, and damn was he sexy! Edward gave me the antidote and we made our way back home.


	7. Chapter 7

I fell asleep in Jasper's arms on the way back to the house, it was a good distance. I woke up as he laid me down in my bed gently.

"Don't leave." I said, making him smile.

"I'll be right back, I promise. I'm just getting another shirt, and a hoodie for you, you're freezing."

"Okay."

He was back in a flash pushing a Michigan hoodie over my head.

"Ugg, you are so lucky I don't care right now."

"What?"

"I'm an Ohio State fan."

"Then I guess that means I have to hate you now."

"Only when our teams play against each other, and Ohio State wins of course."

"Okay let's not have this arguement now, the game's next week which will be pretty interesting. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle will be on your side, while I'm stuck with just Esme and Edward. Now how about you try and get some sleep?"

"Okay. Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me."

"Any day, I love you Rory."

"I love you too."

And with that I fell asleep in his arms.

The next week went by without anything eventful happening, soon it was the day of the big game and Alice decked the whole house out. Carlisle took the day off and everyone was already downstairs when I woke up alone. I took a quick shower and slipped into pair of blue jeans and my Ohio State shirt. My shirt said this: on the front was 'Beating Michigan' in big letters, and on the back was 'So Easy This Guy Could Do It' with a picture of a caveman. (A/N: I actually have that shirt!) I walked downstairs to a booming Emmett.

"Yes! She's on our side."

"Hell yes, we're so gonna crush you guys."

Jasper then tried to kiss me.

"Um, babe, did you forget we're fighting today. That is unless you decided to switch sides?" I asked seductively.

"Not a chance."

"Then stay on your side."

Michigan scored the first touchdown, to which we were pissed. However, it was their only score. In the end the score was fifty-three to seven, let's just say not everyone was happy.

"Are you sure you don't want to switch sides?" I asked Jasper after the game. He got up and stalked up the stairs. "Hey I was only joking."

He still kept on climbing the stairs.

"Fine, be that way." I said running out the back door into the forest. I was out there running for about an hour before I realized that I was lost. Then I was attacked out of nowhere, I didn't feel anything but all I saw were a pair of bright red eyes before I passed out. I didn't even get a chance to scream.

I awoke to Jasper's voice, he must have been looking for me.

"Jasper, where are you?" I said without opening my eyes, fearing I might be dreaming.

"Rory, I'm so glad you're okay. Why are you covered in blood?"

"Huh?" I replied opening my eyes.

Jasper saw my eyes and stumbled back a few feet. "No!"

"What?"

"Your eyes, they're blood red."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're one of us."

"Okay I definately didn't picture it like this."

"What?"

"Well I assumed that after we got married you'd change me."

"I had planned on it. I have to get you to Carlisle now."

"Why, what's wrong now?"

"Your eyes, they're purple now."

"Purple?"

"Yeah, come on."

He grabbed my hand running towards the house at a human pace. We were there in no time.

"Carlisle!" he yelled.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"It's Rory, I found her unconcious and when she woke up her eyes were red but look at them now."

"Purple? I've never seen that before. Aren't you thirsty?" he asked me.

"Not really, how long was I out?"

"Two days."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since I had been changed. My eyes were still purple, and Carlisle still hadn't figured out why. I was definitely a different breed of vampire. The purple eyes, my multiple gifts, and the fact that I could actually sleep. Aside from my powers before the change I have been given the gift of teleporting.

I never once craved human blood. The only reason we could come up with for my abnormalities (other than the fact that I am now a vampire) is my being a protectress.

It was now early January, Jasper and I had finally settled on a date for the wedding. It was to be held at the house on March seventeenth. All of us girls were going out to hunt down my perfect wedding dress, along with those for the brides maids. I decided on Alice as my maid of honor and Rosalie and Renesme as my brides maids, seeing as Bella refused, no one knew why.

After hours of searching we finally found them. My gown was the traditional white with a twist. It was strapless and flowed to the ground with pink floral lace. The brides maids dresses were the same pink with a black trim around the top. They were also strapless and fell just below the knees.

We payed for the dresses and headed back to the house, unfortunately the guys were waiting for us.

"Can I see it?" Jasper asked me.

"No, you know the rules."

"But Rory." he said kissing me. I broke off from his lips and ran upstairs to put away the dress before he could see it. Soon he was knocking on my door.

"Come in."

"Hello future Mrs. Hale."

"Hello to you too."

He wrapped his arms around me while I was messing with my computer.

"What are you doing darling?"

"Hacking the FBI network to set up a surprise video chat with Luke."

"Okay?"

"Just watch it'll be funny, be quiet."

I finally got it set up and a window opened up showing Luke in his office shirtless.

"Now, since when is the FBI pimping out their agents?" I yelled making him jump and curse angrily.

"Rory. I should've known it was you."

"Good to see you Luke, put a shirt on." he did so hastily.

"What do you want?"

"Fine be that way, I'll find someone else to give me away."

"Seriously, you really want me to?"

"Yes I do."

"Well I don't know what to say. I'd be honored."

"Awsome. The wedding's March seventeenth, rehersal's on the fifteenth so be here by then and don't forget to get your uniform dry cleaned."

"Yes mom. Hey, why are your eyes purple?" (oops)

"New contacts, just trying something different. Bring Shane too I miss him."

"Sure thing. Rory?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"I'm sorry about Matt. The kidnapping and everything. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and it's not your fault."

"But I still feel responsible."

"Don't. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, oh and Jasper?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I can see you."

"Right. Yes?"

"Take care of her."

"No problem."

We said our goodbyes and I turned off my computer, turning to Jasper.

"Can you believe that in less that two months we'll be married?"

"I can't wait. What uniform were you talking about?"

"Luke was an Army Ranger."

"Really, what was his specialty?"

"Black ops, he was a sniper."

"Wow."


	9. Chapter 9

Time just seemed to fly by and here it was, the morning of my wedding. In just a few short hours I would be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale. I was so nervous, Alice was doing my hair as Rosalie was working on my make up. The door opened and Luke came in.

"Relax Alice, it's just me."

"Sorry, what is it?"

"Well we have twenty minutes, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Okay now get out, Rory put on your dress, hurry."

Alice had been ordering me around all morning, but it was better than her murdering me on my wedding day. I quickly put on my dress as Rosalie fixed my veil. We walked out into the hallway where Luke was waiting for me.

"You look beautiful Rory."

"Thanks."

Soon we were marching down the aisle towards my fiance. Jasper and I held hands as Carisle conducted the ceremony.

"Do you Jasper Hale, take Aurora Marshall, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Aurora Marshall, take Jasper Hale, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The reception was amazing and it was time for our first dance. Jasper took my hand and led me to the center of the room as a very familiar song started playing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I would offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_There is no one to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love, mmmm_

_Storms are raging on a rolling sea_

_Down the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free, yeah but_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_Make you happy make your dreams come true_

_To make you feel my love_

We didn't really stay at the reception long as Alice was shoving us in the car with our stuff. It didn't take long to get to the airport, but the plane ride seemed to take forever. After seven hours we finally made it to Esme Island. Jasper picked me up bridal style and carried me into the enormous house, not putting me down until we reached a large room. He set me down gently and kissed me.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist deepening the kiss. As you can imagine our clothes didn't last very long.

"I love you Mrs. Hale."

"And I love you Mr. Hale."

We ended up making love for three days straight before we were too exhausted to continue.

"Jasper I think we should head back early."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Well I'm not one hundred percent sure, but since I have a craving for ribs covered in chocolate syrup, it can only mean one thing."

"But you're not human."

"Which is why we need to talk to Carlisle as soon as possible."

"I guess it's a good thing we never got around to unpacking."

We were back in Forks eight hours later, everyone was worried after I told Carlisle of my suspicions. He said he'd do some research. We were now in the back seat of Edward's Volvo. When we pulled up to the house Carlisle rushed out.

"This can't be good. What'd you find out?" I asked him.

"Well it seems that once again you are special, protectors can bear a full vampire child. It's a way of breeding new protectors. But you can only have one, I haven't figured out why."

"How long should we wait to deliver? I can't grow and I'd imagine he can." I said placing a hand on my stomach.

"How do you know it's a 'he'?" Jasper asked as we were walking upstairs to Carlisle's study, where he had everything set up.

"Just a feeling."

Carlisle did the ultrasound and sure enough I was pregnant, with a boy I might add. It had only been a few days but he was already out of room.

"Uh oh." Carlisle said to me.

"What?"

"Well it seems he's growing much faster than Renesme did, he's almost out of room, we'll have to deliver now."

"Okay."

I swear this had to be the quickest birth in history, within ten minutes of me agreeing my son was delivered and I passed out.

When I finally woke up Jasper was at my side.

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks, you should see Hayden, he looks seventeen already."

"Who?"

"Our son, I named him while you were out, I hope that's okay."

"Yes it's fine, what did you name him again?"

"Hayden."

"Hayden, I like it." Then I started to think back. "NO!" I screamed running to the back of my closet looking for the book. I found it easily and started flipping through the pages.

"Rory? What's wrong?"

I finally found the page I was looking for and fell to the ground.

"Rory answer me!"

"They're going to kill him."

"Who?"

"Hayden, they're going to kill our son."


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was in our room by that point, apparently they heard me screaming.

"Mom?" Hayden asked. He looked like his father, but had my purple eyes.

"Hayden." I said wrapping my arms around him. "Renesme why don't you take Hayden for a drive?"

"Okay." she said looking confused but did as she was told. When I was sure they were far enough away I turned to the others.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked me.

"The Volturi, they're going to come for Hayden, and I'm afraid there is no talking our way out of this one."

"How do you know?"

I held up the book. "My mother was a protectress as well, her name was Carmenta. She had a gift for prophecies, and kept a detailed journal of all of them. When Jasper told me he had named our son Hayden, one in particular came to mind. It reads:

When the son of the Protectress emerges in the world he shall be named

Hayden. He shall be the first full vampire to be beared from the womb,

and the defender of the humans. The old ones will see him as their

greatest threat and try to eliminate him before he can fight for his destiny.

The sacrifice of a stranger, Honesty, shall be his only savior.

I stood there while they all stared at me horrified.

"Why is Honesty capitalized?" Carlisle asked looking at the elegant handwriting.

"It has to be a person, but I'm not sure."

"We'll get everyone we can, we'll fight-" Emmett started.

"It's too late, we have less than an hour." Alice jumped in.

Just then we heard the front door slam, Renesme and Hayden were back.

We filled them in on what was happening, leaving out the part about our certain doom, and started making our way to the clearing.

"Hayden." I said pulling him in for a tight hug. "Whatever happends stay behind us, and we love you."

"I love you too."

"It's time." Alice yelled as the Volturi broke into the clearing, Aro leading them as always.

"Carlisle, old friend, I do wish our visit was a pleasant one. However, you have broken the rules." Aro stated coldly.

"What rules have we broken?" Carlisle yelled back at him.

"Why the child of course."

"What of him?"

"He is an abomination, a disgrace to us all."

"And just what is it he is guilty of?"

"That's not important, what is is that he must die."

"He is innocent, you're just so damn afraid of something different you'd kill him before he can tell you that he means you no harm."

"Enough!"

And with that the battle started, Aro himself lunged straight for Hayden's throat but was stopped in his tracks. It was a girl, of no more than sixteen.

"NO!" she screamed and threw her hands up into the air, the amulet around her neck glowing brightly. All of a sudden the Volturi was gone, all that remained was a pile of ashes where the girl fell to the ground.

We all ran to her, she was dead, but her amulet was still glowing. That's when I realized what it was, the amulet of a protectress. Running on pure instinct, I took it from around her neck, and placed it on mine. The amulet took over, draining my powers quickly. Once it stopped glowing I put it back on her and her heart started beating again. We made our way back to the house, the unknown girl still unconcious. I sat by her bed for days, waiting for her to awaken.

After nine days she finally did, startling me. She was frightened, she was just a human.

"Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you. My name is Aurora Hale, but you can call me Rory."

"H-how long have I been out?"

"Nine days. What is your name?"

"Aminah Jackson."

"Aminah, wait that means honesty in Arabic."

I told her everything. How we were all vampires, the prophecy, how she'd saved all of our lives, and how I'd saved her's.

"You risked your life to save me?"

"It was the least I could do after you did the same for my son. Out of curiosity, why did you?"

"Well my amulet brought me here, and I saw all of you, how that man was going to kill him. I couldn't let him do it, I mean hurt your family like that. I've never had a family before so I just followed my instincts.

"Well Aminah, like it or not you have a family now, and you will always be welcome and loved here."

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

It has been ten years since the battle with the Volturi, and still none of us could explain how Aminah had saved us all.

Today was Hayden and Aminah's wedding day. They fell madly in love the first day they officially met and everyone knew they were destined to be together.

I couldn't be happier, and neither could they. Hayden had stopped aging at 'twenty-one', and because Aminah was a protectress her amulet stopped her from aging as well. Despite the fact that she looked sixteen she was really nineteen.

I know it's pretty cheesy to say that we all lived happily ever after, but it sure seemed that way to me.

* * *

Okay so I still can't get the links to paste for some reason. The epilogue's really short but at the time I wrote this I couldn't think of anything more to add. I wrote this story about a year ago and I'm seriously thinking about rewriting it. Now that I went back and edited it I realized how bad it was and how much it lacked in detail.


	12. Important Author's Note!

I have rewritten this story adding more depth and sense to it because to be honest it sucked.

I'm currently in the editing process but I should have it up by the end of the week probably tomorrow if things go right.

Thanks for reading and I hope you'll all enjoy the rewrite!

xxTaintedLullabyxx


End file.
